


Strap-on

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Malia get a new toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strap-on

Lydia moaned, back arching as Malia thrust inside of her. She dug her fingers into Malia’s shoulders, kissing her and moaning again as Malia set a rhythm. They haven’t tried this before, but after setting eyes on it at the store, they both quickly agreed on buying it and bringing it home. It didn’t take them long to strip down and try it once they came back home.

Malia sat back and Lydia immediately beginning to bounce on the strap-on, moaning louder. Malia’s eyes glowed blue as she watched her girlfriend getting lost in the pleasure. She leaned in, kissing along Lydia’s neck and teeth dragging against her skin making Lydia gasp.

It was hot and amazing, and they both collapsed to the bed only minutes later. “Wow,” Lydia said as Malia turned the vibration off and pulled it off. “I know that was fast, but oh my God. I can’t wait to do that again, Malia.”

Malia chuckled, turning back towards Lydia and giving her a kiss. “We’ve got all night, Lydia.” She wrapped an arm around her and kissed her again. “I’ll fuck you as much as you want.”


End file.
